gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Frohas
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kingsguard page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LordofOnions (Talk) 03:33, June 20, 2011 Images Thanks for uploading File:L.Lannister2.jpg. Please can you add: #A source #A description #A licensing tag #An appropriate category So that we can keep it. If this information is not provided within 1 week I will delete the image. See File:Member of the Thirteen.png for an example. --Opark 77 11:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Section headers We use Biography as a unifying header for the sections Background, Season 1 and Season 2 so Biography should be the level 1 header (two equals signs) and the others should be level 2 headers (three equals signs).--Opark 77 11:34, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Image policy Thanks for adding the image File:SelmyKingsguard.jpg. Please could you take a look at our image policy. For each image that we use we need to ensure that we have the following information on the image page, all of which should be added by the uploader at the point of upload: #The source (naming the video clip or episode for screenshots and providing a URL for images from other websites) #A description (state what the image shows) #A licensing tag ( for screenshots) #Appropriate categories (e.g. Category: Image (Season 2) and Category: Image (Character) for screenshots of characters from the second season, to add these just type Category: Image (Season 2)) Take a look at File:Battle of Oxcross.jpg for an example of what we need. I have nominated the image you uploaded for deletion because we can't use it without this information. I will review it in 1 week and will be happy if you have added the required information so we can keep it, otherwise I will have to delete it. If you need assistance adding the required information just let me know and I will do my best to help. I highly recommend working from a template when uploading images. Personally I always copy and paste this: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (Season 2) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description.--Opark 77 11:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :I've deleted File:SelmyKingsguard.jpg as you didn't add any information to it and a week has passed. I see you uploaded File:Lord Commander KG.jpg. Thank you, its a great image. I'd like to keep it, however it doesn't have any of the information we require. I have nominated it for deletion because we can't use it without this information. I will review it in 1 week and will be happy if you have added the required information so we can keep it, otherwise I will have to delete it. If you need assistance adding the required information just let me know and I will do my best to help.--Opark 77 12:55, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Internal links You don't need to write the entire web address to make inner links.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:11, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :You were temporarily blocked to draw attention to this. It will expire in two hours.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:11, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::This is far from the first time you have done this. I am left flabbergasted: it is actually more difficult to copy-paste hyperlinks than it is to just write double brackets around something. Gonzalo84 beat me to the punch here, but be warned: the instant you post another direct hyperlink again, you will be permanently banned without possible hope of appeal; not so much for the specific issue, but because you'd be ignoring Administrator warnings.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:51, April 15, 2013 (UTC)